Mairen
Appearance She is a petite elven girl, always though to be younger than her actual age, even among her own people. She has very light, straight, blonde hair that reaches a bit under her scapula, but she usually puts it in a messy bun. Her eyes are light blue and her skin is very pale. Mairen always carries her staff around. She also keeps a dalish dagger in her boots just in case, even though she doesn’t really know how to use them. She is one of the few Dalish who wears boots, which might be associated with her unique interests in other races and not only her own. Mairen, despite being 20 in age, is still a da’len as she didn’t receive her Vallaslin yet. Because of that, some of her clan members don’t treat her as the First to the keeper. They believe she doesn’t deserve that title until she gets her first hunt done. Personality Mairen is a good, very curious and an interested in everything in general type of girl. She always likes to help others, despite being extremely clumsy and usually ending up messing up the situation. This, however, doesn’t bother her clan mates as they find her an amusing girl and at least they can have a good laugh in those situations. She is not very experienced in battle, but her magical talents equal this inexperience out. Mairen likes reading. More than anything. This causes her to have greater knowledge in about almost everything of the dalish lore than any other member of her clan (except the Keeper) but this also became a problem in receiving her dalish tattoos. She doesn’t mind that though and walks proudly among her people. Mairen has an undying interest in humans and other races. She doesn’t despise them, unlike other dalish, rather she believes that there is hope that her people will be treated equals in time. Mairen likes to sneak into Kirkwall sometimes. Looking around and helping other elves is her usual daily experience. Biography Mairen was one of the lucky elves to be born with magic. While many clans have more elves born with magical talents, Mairen’s clan only had her. Thus she never had to leave her parents and her clan treated her much like a family member. The Keeper discovered her magical talents when she was 3 and since then she spent her time studying the lost magic of the dalish. She never found her training hard or draining. She was overflowing with magic and easily grasped the primal spells’ way of working. She is relatively comfortable using Spirit spells, but was unable to learn proper creation spells and entropy spells. However, because of her heritage, she is doing really nicely in learning her Keepers spells that have been passed down amongst the Dalish for generations. Mairen is still a child. She had many chances to become a proper adult, however. Her first chance was when she turned 17. She volunteered to go hunting, but when the time came, she couldn’t kill the wolf. Similar things happened during her next huntings, not to mention that she started showing sign of a very weak body. She got ill regularly and even though she got healthy quickly, she had fallen to a new illness each time, only a few months after her previous sickness. Yet her will was strong. Because of her weak body, the Keeper decided to wait a few more years before sending her to hunt again and her receiving of the Vallaslin was postponed. Mairen did not mind this, however, as she could concentrate on studying again. Mairen’s clan was highly closed towards outsiders, even towards city elves. The first time she saw such an elf was when she turned 14 and she saw the first human and dwarf at the age of 18. They were Grey Wardens recruiting. The clan welcomed them, but did not allow any of the hunters to go with the Wardens. Mairen, however, became highly interested in other races and the history of Thedas and started collecting various books during their travels. She visited towns and cities all over the Free Marches as her clan travelled. The clan settled down close to Kirkwall, in the Planasene Forest half a year before Mairen’s 20th birthday and are still there. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Dalish